


The Little Things

by lightning_empress



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_empress/pseuds/lightning_empress
Summary: It was the little things about Tsukushi that really got to him.Things like the way that Tsukushi's tag stuck out of the top of his collar that morning, and the way his smile shined brighter than the sun.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you so much @silverspatuler for proofreading this!

It was the little things about Tsukushi that really got to him.

Things like the way that Tsukushi's tag stuck out of the top of his collar that morning, and the way his smile shined brighter than the sun.

It was how he runs like his life depended on it, and how his eyes seem to sparkle every time he watches the match, his eyes seem to burn with more determination to win. It was how Tsukushi stepped on the back of his shoes and slid them off whenever he came over to Kazama’s house, and the way he made sure his shoes were straight and neat before reaching over to straighten Kazama’s own shoes, too.

It was the way that Tsukushi squatted down to pull up the back of his socks when they slid down in his shoes, and let out a tiny puff of air when he straightened up. The way that he leaned against the wall as he bent over to fix his untied shoelaces.

It was how Tsukushi wiped the sweat from his face, and the way that he tugged at the front of his t-shirt, the band of his shorts and a flash of his stomach showing.

It was the few seconds after Tsukushi tugged his sweaty t-shirt over his head and his hair stuck up at odd angles, and the way it smoothed down again as he tugged his school uniform back on. It was when they walked home and the sweat dried, the hair at his temples and at the of his neck curling at the ends.

It was the face Tsukushi made after he kissed him, like a thank you was rolling around the inside of his teeth, about to tumble out of the corners of his mouth. It was the way that he let their shoulders and elbows and wrists knock together as they walked.

And it was when Kazama called his name like he couldn’t quite get the words out of his throat, and they stopped walking. 

“I like you,” he said like it burned his tongue. The set of his jaw was tight, and his face looked like he had swallowed something sharp.

Tsukushi blinked until his eyes weren’t quite so wet with surprise and his mouth closed again, and then it was the way he grabbed Kazama’s hand and his grin was damp around the edges as he said, “Yeah, me too.'


End file.
